Jenny takes the Road
Jenny takes the Road is another episode of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Hugs is soon scheduled to come home. One day, Jenny is on her way to the quarry one frosty, cold, and damp morning. But when she soon reaches the roadway line, the earth has swelled over the rails, derailing Jenny and making her drive part way down the road! As she moves, she creates two long ruts in the road. With help from a local grocer, Brian, and quick thinking, Jenny is soon back on the line. Then they spread some hot ciders on the frozen ground to prevent it from happening again. Hugs soon returns home, and when Hiatt Grey finds out about Jenny's incident, he says is that she should stick to the railway. Trivia *This is episode is based off the RWS story: "Toby, Trucks, and Trouble: Toby Takes The Road." * Transcript a long time, Hugs is soon scheduled to come home soon. Meanwhile, Jenny was used to heading to the quarry everyday, but due to her small water tank, they left the quarry at high non rather than later, so Jenny could refill easier Jenny: sighs I'm finished. T.C.: That's good to know. But I'll be sad to see you go home when Hugs gets back. I was just getting used to greeting you with my bell. Jenny: Thanks. T.C.: Your welcome. Well, I better be going now. his bell and sets off next few days were colder, but Jenny didn't mind, she was glad to have a nice hot fire to keep her warm. The next day, it was very cold and frosty. But Jenny still had work to do and she set off for the quarry. Jenny: Brrr... Man it's awfully cold today. But I'll soon feel warmer when I get to work. soon is approaching the roadway line. When the ground freezes, it swells. Today, it had swelled so much that it lifted Jenny's wheels clean off the track! As Jenny went on, she began to shudder as she came onto the roadway part of the line. She was horrified! Jenny: Whoa! What's going on?! line here curves to the right toward the quarry, but Jenny, with no rails to guide her kept going on. Soon she left the rail line completely and continued down the road Jenny: Whoa there! she put on her brakes and came to a complete stop with all six wheels firmly on the road! Jenny: Oh no. then looks and is shocked to see how far she is from the track OH NO!! Grocer: of his shop My goodness! over Are you alright miss? Brian: Jenny? Jenny: Brian! Brian: Oh, my God, what happened?! Jenny: I was just on my way to the quarry but then next thing I know, I'm stuck on the road! Now, what am I gonna do?! Grocer: Not to worry, with careful thinking, we can get you back on the track again. Jenny: I don't see how. Brian: Trust us. the grocer keeping lookout from the back of Jenny and Brian guiding her, Jenny slowly reverses back on the ruts in the road made by her wheels. After moving bit by bit, Jenny then feels her wheels firmly back on the rails again. Jenny: Aw, much better. Brian: Alright, all we have to do now is to put some hot cinders from your fire on the ground to keep it from happening again. at the yard, Hugs comes back. While Jenny explained her incident to Geri Geri: Playing traction engine, were you? If I were you, I'd leave the road for what they're for. You should stick to the rails, you'll find them more comfy. Jenny: Yes, sir. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion